workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter three (TWDL)
Beta read by: W. Y. Traveller, of FFnet September 1st, 1991 I had spent all of August working on my projects and planning, and decided to concentrate on building up my families' wealth. When I got around to checking the Peverell finances, I learned it was worth only ten million galleons. I was confident I could build up its worth to be the wealthiest. As such I had established my network of contacts; they were all ready to buy the stock when I gave the word. I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express as I contemplated this, having avoided seeing the Weasleys with an Anti-Weasley ward that I had designed on the compartment. I considered placing them all over Hogwarts; it would be hilarious. I had anonymously reported Molly Weasley for endangering the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy by mentioning the word 'Muggles', the platform the Express was on. To do so, I had disillusioned Hedwig with obscure family magic and even provided apensive memory of the event. I did enjoy hitting Ginny with a tripping jinx while she chased the train like a dog and waved at her siblings. I needed the entertainment and wandless magic is untraceable. One hour later ... There was a knock on the compartment door, and I saw Neville Longbottom looking tearful. Ah, that's right. He had lost his toad. "Sorry," he said. "But have you seen a toad at all?" "No. Perhaps you could ask a Prefect or older student to summon him," I suggested. "Thank you!" he said, before leaving. Roughly a minute later he returned with a girl. She had a familiar-looking head of bushy hair. "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said, in her annoying and bossy voice. "I haven't. I suggest you take my original advice of having a Prefect or older student summon the toad," I said in annoyance, causing Hermione to go red withembarrassment. "We just wanted to try finding him first," she said. Ah, her youthful arrogance and pride. "Well, it's your time. Feel free to waste it all you want," I said, still annoyed. Hermione may have not been a problem at first, but as soon as I had killed Ron, she distanced herself from me. That hurt; I had really wanted to sleep with her and get it out of my system. "How rude!" Hermione snapped, dragging Neville out of the compartment. He was such a pushover. I wondered whether to help him; he was one of my few supporters. Even after I had killed Ron. I decided to go ahead and change clothes; a simple wandless switching spell and I was done. My actions seemed to prevent my location from becoming known to Malfoy. Oh well. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." They really needed a faster form of travel. I rose from my seat and joined the idiots in the corridor. The train began to slow and then finally stopped. People began pushing their way to the door and out onto the dark platform. I saw Hagrid carrying his lamp and heard his voice moments later. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He thankfully didn't address me directly. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid continued. Several minutes later ... We were currently standing before the Sorting Hat; it having just finished its song, which I tuned out. I fortified my mental defences, Occlumency only being one of them. I rudely rebuffed Ron's attempts to befriend me. The annoying son of a bitch kept trying to start a conversation and referred to me as 'Harry', presuming familiarity with me. I watched the sorting with interest, making sure there were no differences. "So, Harry, any idea what house you'll be sorted into?" Draco asked, annoying Ron with our 'friendship'. "Slytherin, probably. It sounds like the house most compatible with my personality," I said to the shock of Ron, who was eavesdropping. He was prevented from making a scene by Hermione. Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. "Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called out. Draco swaggered up to the stool and got sorted almost instantly. "SLYTHERIN!" Draco went to join his friends at the Slytherin table. Finally, after Sally-Anne Perks was sorted, I was called up to the stool. I stepped forward and was once more treated to whispering. "Potter, did she say?" "The Harry Potter?" The last thing I saw before the hat covered my eyes was the mindless masses craning to get a good look at their beloved 'savior'. "This will be easy," the Sorting Hat said to me. "I see you will allow me to sort you into Slytherin now. It's the only fit for you. It's where you should have gone in the first place. SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, to everyone's shock. Only Slytherin applauded and they did so very loudly. I walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. "Well, I think I made several Gryffindors cry," I said with a smirk. This caused Draco to laugh. "And several Hufflepuffs." Draco added with a smile. "Yes," I said, as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and sat near me. The sorting was finally over. Dumbledore rose to his feet. He beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, like he wanted to hug everyone. Way to make people think you're a pedo, Dumbledore! "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped or cheered. I, along with most of Slytherin, looked at him in disdain. "Is he mad?" I asked Draco, already knowing he was a little. "Yes," Draco said, to everyone's amusement. The dishes in front of me began to magically fill with food. I began loading my plate with the healthiest foods. I was aware of everyone studying me; they weren't exactly being subtle about it. "Everyone is looking at you, Harry," Draco informed me, unnecessarily. "I know. I'm having a good hair day. And just radiating sex appeal, apparently," I said with a smirk. Everyone quickly stopped looking at me. "Well played," Zabini said in amusement. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said in false confusion, though Zabini wasn't deceived. "So, Harry, which classes are you looking forward too?" Draco asked. Several people started eavesdropping to gather information about me. "Pretty much all of them. And yourself?" "Potions. A friend of my father teaches it, and I've been tutored extensively in the art since I was younger," Draco said, trying to impress me. "Interesting. Do you intend to pursue a mastery in it?" "Most likely. I have been told that I have a natural talent for it. Do you plan to pursue a mastery?" "No plans as of yet. I'm waiting to see which classes I like and have a talent for." "Ah," Draco said. He looked like he was about to continue. "That's right," Theodore Nott said, interrupting. "Weren't you raised by muggles?" He was trying to isolate me by pointing out that I wasn't raised the same as the others here. And lumping me in with muggle-kind. "Unfortunately," I said, getting several raised eyebrows. I seemed to hinder Nott's momentum. "What are they like?" Zabini asked, honestly curious. "No different from the muggles who tried purging the world of magic," I said, observing everyone's reactions. The ones who could read between the lines wereshocked, Zabini among them. The revelation pretty much ended any attempt at conversation with me. The rest of the feast passed without incident. The desserts, of which I didn't partake of, finally disappeared and Dumbledore rose to his feet again. The hall fell silent in respect. "Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley brats. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." This time, I just raised an eyebrow. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. They should just do away with the stupid song, nobody liked it. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" I just lip synced it, to the amusement of Draco and Zabini, who realized there was no sound coming out of my mouth. The song ended the same way. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" The first years rose and began following Gemma Farley through the crowds out of the Great Hall. We arrived at the Slytherin Common Room minutes later and see one Severus Snape waiting. "Before you run along to bed, I have an announcement for you all," Snape said, before pausing. "You will not show weakness or division outside of this house. Doing so gives the other houses an advantage. Outside, if you see them in trouble, you will aid your worst enemy. Inside, you may wage war upon each other, as much as you would like. That will be all. Goodnight," Snape said, before sweeping from the room, robes billowing. "Hold up, firsties." Marcus Flint said, revealing himself. "There's someone here who doesn't belong," he said with a cruel smile; looking directly at me. He was backed by Peregrine Derrick, Lucian Bole and Cassius Warrington. All of which were arrogant, talentless trash who relied on their family names. "Gee, I wonder who he's talking about." I deadpanned, amusing several people. "I'm talking about you, Potter! You filthy half-blood!" Does Flint not understand sarcasm? "Uh huh. So, it's just you and your boyfriends there? Because I'm tired and I'd like to get your public humiliation over with as quickly as possible," I said, enraging them into trying to attack. I restrained the idiots with telekinesis and I lifted them up into the air. "Put us down, Potter!" "Say please," I demanded. "No!" They all called out. I turned them upside down. "Eventually, I'll drop you. And if your stupidity so far is any indication, it will destroy what's left of your brains." "Turn us back and we'll say it!" Flint said. "Say, 'Please turn us back'," I said in a bored tone. "Please turn us back!" They said, almost in unison. I did. "See, was that so hard?" I asked, monitoring Flint's thoughts. "Please put us down!" They said, after somewhat subtly strategizing. I let them go and they screamed. I caught them moments later and sat them down gently. Several more students arrived as I gently sat them down. "You're all just time to witness Potter's humiliation," Flint said to the dozens of students who had arrive in the Common Room. "Sadly, you just missed theirs. But I have a feeling part two is coming soon," I said in the same bored tone. That was the metaphorical straw that broke the metaphorical camel's back. They moved for their wands. I quickly, telekinetically, launched them into the air and blasted them into the wall above the doorways. They fell to the floor, a few crying from pain. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Now," I said, turning to Gemma Farley, who had a calculating gleam in her eyes. "Can we be shown where we sleep?" "Boys dormitories are to the left and girls to the right. You'll find your things are already there," she said. A quick scan of her thoughts revealed that Prefects reportedto Snape. I walked down the left hallway, searching for the first-year dorms. Draco followed, trying to leech off my newly acquired influence and status. My display hadessentially made me the dominant figure in our year, at least for the boys. I would, of course, should defend my position against all challengers. I found our dorm a minute later. My bed was stood in the center like a throne. "Found it," I called out to them. They entered moments later and saw I had already selected my bed. Only Zabini and Nott seem to realize the significance of my actions. Draco selected the bed near the wall, not comprehending that I represented the power and he seemed to be distancing himself from it. Zabini took the bed nearest mine with an amused smile. Nott distanced himself from me due to his pure-blood pride. Tonight had been a productive night. "Goodnight, everyone," I said with a smile. "Night, Harry." Draco smiled in return. "Goodnight, and feel free to call me Blaise," Blaise said with a very pleased smile. "Only if you call me Harry," I said, already aware of his forming intentions: to ride my coat tails and benefit from my rise. I mentally asked Hogwarts to inform me when everyone in Fred and George's dorm was asleep. / Hours later, I received confirmation that they were all asleep. I confirmed that everyone in my dorm was asleep and got out of bed. I placed them all into a deeper sleep and then concealed my identity. I then teleported into their dorm. When I arrived, I placed them all into a deeper sleep and searched though Fred's mind. Once I found the map's location, I retrieved it, erased their memories of it and everything it had revealed. I also placed a couple of surprises in their minds. I wanted revenge; they had sided with their brother and became a minor nuisance to me, as did most of their family. I also cursed them with sterility and impotence, having verified that they hadn't even masturbated. I also removed their memories of ever having erections. As an afterthought, I tied the spell to their life, magic and souls. When I was done, I asked Hogwarts if everyone in Ron's dorm was asleep and received confirmation. I teleported into the dorm. When I arrived, I placed an untraceable and permanent tracking charm on Pettigrew. I also placed them all into a deeper sleep, having forgotten to do so. Now, for the fun. I placed a mental limiting curse on Ron. I wanted him to fail his classes and be publicly humiliated. I placed a curse that would create a psychological block on his magic. Actual blocks and bindings could make him stronger. I cursed him with an increased temper, though not to the point that he could cause permanent damage. I cursed him with impotence and sterility. I reduced his penis size to that of his littlest finger and restricted it there. I obliviated him of his memories of being larger, even if it wasn't by much. I cursed him with the vices gluttony and sloth. I soon got bored and then decided to curse him with all the seven deadly sins. I also carefully tied these curses to his life-force, soul, magic and ambient magic. I decided to take precautions and placed a limiter spell that terminated him if he somehow got stronger than I could accept. With me having cast these spells with the Elder Wand, I had given him a death sentence. I teleported to the Burrow. When I arrived, I went directly to his parents' room and obliviated them of all incidents of Ron's accidental magic and former penis size. I repeated the process on Ginny and decided that I would repeat it on the rest of their family before I returned to Hogwarts. I arrived back in my dorm at Hogwarts one hour later. When I arrived, I bounded The Marauders Map to my blood and therefore bloodline. I had altered myself enough for it to be considered unique. I lied down and quickly fell to sleep with a pleased smile on my face.